Coffee and a Concert
by MuzicAndMovieLover88
Summary: Two simple things that brought two people together. Lame summary, but I promise the story is better. Give it a chance. Slash. KendallxOC


_If I said my heart was beating loud. If we could escape the crowd somehow._ _If I said I want your body now,_ _would you hold it… _

"Hello?" He said pressing the phone to his ear, still slightly breathless from running to answer his cell phone, without checking the caller ID.

"_Hey, Andrés! You busy?" _came an overexcited voice from the other end of the line.

"Never too busy to talk to you, Laura." Andrés couldn't contain the smile that made its way on his face. He loved talking to his best friend.

"_How sweet! But listen, I was wondering if you had any plans tonight?" _

He scratched his head in thought, as he made his way to sit down on the couch in the living room. "Nope," he said, ending the word with a 'pop'. "Why do you ask?"

"_There's a party tonight at Tiffany's house. Me and a couple friends are going. I wanted to see if you wanted to come with us."_

"Sounds great! It's been kind of lonely around here with him gone." Andrés sighed into the phone. Just before Laura could speak again, a faint '_beep, beep, beep_' was heard from inside the receiver. "Just a second, Laura, I think I'm getting another call." He pulled the phone away from ear, and a mile-wide smile spread across his face when he read the name on the screen. "Can I call you later?" He quickly asked Laura, so he wouldn't miss the other call.

"_It's Kendall, isn't it?"_ Andrés could hear the smile in his friend's voice.

"Yea!" He could hardly contain his enthusiasm. But can you blame him? He hasn't seen his boyfriend in five months.

"_Alright, I'll talk to you later." _

Pulling the phone away from his ear again, he pressed the button to answer the call. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Baby!" _Andrés heart fluttered at the sound of Kendall's voice.

"Hey, Kendall, what's going on?"

"_Not much, just got finished with a sound check for our show tonight, and I had some free time. So, I thought I would call you." _

"Oh, well your calls are always appreciated." He said smirking into the phone.

Kendall chuckle could be heard coming from the other end of the line. "_That's it? My calls are just appreciated?"_

"You know that's not how I meant it." Andrés sighed into the phone. "I miss you."

"_I miss you too, Babe. But look at the bright side; I'll be home in less than two weeks." _Andrés smiled at the thought of being held in Kendall's arms after so long. "_Then I'll get to see your beautiful, smiling face again." _

"You mean all the screaming fan girls haven't caught your attention, yet?"

"_No girl, no _one _for that matter, could ever compare to you." _There was a slight pause, but then Andrés heard Kendall's soft singing. "_Yes, I may, meet a million pretty girls that know my name, but don't you worry, 'cause you have my heart."_

Andrés chuckled into the phone. "You're so cheesy, Kendall."

"_I know, but it made you smile." _Kendall sighed before speaking again. "_You don't know how much I've missed seeing that smile, and being able to kiss those lips anytime I want."_

"Well, I think I have an idea. It sucks on this end too."

"_I'll be home sooner than you _can _say, 'I have the sexiest boyfriend in the world.' So, what's going on there at home? Got any plans tonight?"_

Andrés was happy with the change of subject; it was nearly as depressing. "Yea, Laura called and invited me to go a party with her and a couple of our friends. So, I'll be dancing the night away."

"_That sounds like fun. But don't have too much fun. I don't want you ending up in the arms of another man." _Andrés could hear the insecurity that hung on Kendall's words.

"I would never do that to you, Baby."

"_I know; I trust you." _

"Good, 'cause you have nothing to worry about." Through the phone, Andrés could hear someone calling for Kendall, but he couldn't make out who it was or what they were saying.

"_Hey, Babe, I gotta go. We got some other things to do to prepare for the show tonight." _

"Okay, I love you, Kendall."

"_I love you too. And I'll be home before you know it." _The sound of the dial tone alerted Andrés that call had ended. He sighed, placing the phone beside him on the couch, and leaned his head to rest against the back of the sofa cushion.

**Flashback – One Year Ago**

"Andrés!" He turned his head to see his friend, Rachel running towards him waving her cell phone around. "Andrés!"

"Woah, calm down, girl." He said holding out his hands in front of him. "What's got you so happy?"

Rachel was practically bouncing in excitement. "I won tickets for me and a friend to meet Big Time Rush backstage after their concert next week! And I wanna take you. How exciting is that?" She said all in one breath.

"Woah, head rush," Andrés said mockingly grabbing his head. Rachel playfully slapped him on his arm. "Just kidding, now what were you saying about Big Time Crush." He purposely messed up the name of the group because he knew how much it annoyed his friend.

"It's Big Time _Rush_, Andrés! And I was saying that I won tickets to meet them."

Andrés was less than thrilled to say the least. "Oh, well, that's cool…I guess."

"You guess?" Rachel asked, wondering what was going on his brain. She rapidly pulled out her iPod touch, shoving it in Andrés face. "You can't look at those guys and talk like that."

Andrés looked at the picture of the band, giving them a once over. "Yea, their cute, but what's the big deal."

"Cute?" Rachel asked in mock disgust. "No, no, no, these boys are HOT!"

Andrés swiped his fingers over Rachel's mouth, and she eyed him skeptically. "You were drooling on yourself." He explained in mock seriousness.

"I was not!" Andrés chuckled. "Anyways, will you go with me to the concert?" He placed his hand on his chin, pretending to think. "It'll be really fun. You know you want to."

Andrés rolled his eyes, knowing he couldn't say no to her. "Alright, fine, I'll go."

Rachel squealed and jumped up and down, rambling on and on about how hot the guys were and how talented they all were. Andrés placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down; she still fidgeted under his grasp.

"Rachel, you can't act like this when you meet the guys. They're going to think you're nuts." He tried explaining to her. "Just breathe." Rachel took a deep breath in through her mouth and let it out through her nose, trying to chill out because, honestly, Andrés had a valid point.

"You're right, I gotta be cool."

_~Next week, backstage at the concert~_

"Oh my gosh, Andrés, it's them!" Rachel said, slapping him in the arm, repeatedly, and quite hard. "How do I look? Do I look okay?"

"Rachel, calm down, you look fine." He whispered down into her ear. "Remember what I said about acting normal." She nodded her head vigorously, and visibly calmed down, much to Andrés' relief.

The boys of Big Time Rush made their way over to where Rachel and Andrés were standing off to the side, trying to stay out of everyone's way. Rachel's heart pounded in her chest as Kendall reached out his hand to shake hers. "So, you're the winner of that radio contest."

"Yea, that's me, my name is Rachel." She was doing an impressively good job of keeping her head on straight. "And, this is my friend, Andrés, who I practically had to drag here to go with me."

Andrés scoffed from beside her. "That's not true, don't listen to her. You guys were awesome." He said reaching for each of the boy's hands, ending with Kendall, who held on just a little bit longer than necessary.

"Well, thanks, it's always great to know that what we do is appreciated." Kendall said with a grin on his face, clearly revealing his dimples.

Andrés breath hitched in his throat. Sure, he knew Kendall was good-looking from the numerous pictures Rachel had shown him, but, in person, he was absolutely gorgeous. He had the most perfect, green eyes he had ever seen. And, his smile was almost enough to make him go weak at the knees. Almost.

A voice came over the intercom, calling the boys back on stage for another set. "That's our queue. It was nice meeting you guys." James said as he waved and turned with Logan and Carlos following right behind him. Kendall paused to smile once at Andrés before following after the rest of the guys.

Rachel let out a girlish giggle, making Andrés turn to question her sanity. "What?"

"You were totally checking him out!" Rachel said clapping her hands together.

"No, I wasn't!" Andrés defended himself quickly, even though it wasn't true. He kind of had been checking Kendall out. But can you blame him?

Rachel smirked. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, he was totally checking you out too."

A confused expression flitted across Andrés' features. "I thought all the Rush guys were straight."

"Actually, I've heard a rumor flying around that Kendall Schmidt is gay." Rachel stated matter-of-factly.

"Really?" A glint of something passed over his eyes, but it left just as quickly as it came. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter anyway." Andrés stated in a melancholy way. "He's famous. Why would he go after someone like me when he could have anybody?"

"Dude, you gotta give yourself more credit than that. He would be lucky to have you." Rachel said, giving him a slight pep talk.

Andrés smiled widely. "Thanks Rach. Now, come on, let's go enjoy the rest of the show." He grabbed by the wrist and towed her over to the side of the stage where they had watched the first set of songs the boys had sang.

_~Three days later~_

"Can I help whose next?" The woman behind the counter said motioning for the next person to step forward.

Andrés walked up to the counter, and took a deep breath, ready to ramble off his complete order. "Yes, I'll have one grande double white chocolate, non-fat latte with chocolate whipped cream; a grande half-caf cinnamon, non-fat latte with caramel whipped cream; and a venti double strawberry, non-fat frothiccino with extra foam." He said without tripping over a single word.

The worker looked unfazed with the complicated order, and nodded her head as she wrote on the cups. "Okay, that'll be $12.56." After Andrés paid and received his change, he went to stand by the wall until his order was called.

His cell phone rang in his pocket seconds later. He pulled it out, glancing at the screen to see that it was Laura, and pressed the green phone button to answer the call. "Hey, Laura." As he continued to talk, he was completely unaware of who had just walked into the coffee shop. A certain blond-haired, green-eyed pop star that hadn't left Andrés mind since the night of the concert. "I'll be there in a few minutes; I'm grabbing the coffees…Well, tell Rachel to hold her horses."

"Andrés, your coffee is ready," called one of the workers as they set all three of the coffees on the counter.

"Laura, I'm leaving in a minute, I'll be there as fast as I possibly can." Andrés hung up his phone, placing it back in its rightful pocket. He grabbed all the drinks and carefully turned around to avoid spilling anything. What he didn't know was Kendall was standing right behind him at the present time, and he ended up running right into him. Luckily, he grabbed hold of the coffees before any of it could fall.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." Andrés said looking up for the first time since the collision. "Kendall?"

"Hey, aren't you that guy I met at the show a few days ago?"

On the inside, Andrés was flipping out. He couldn't believe Kendall Schmidt actually remembered him. "Yea, that's me, the name's Andrés. Andrés Gomez." He tried to maneuver the drinks around to shake his hand, but it didn't seem to be working. "I'd shake your hand, but I can't with these coffees in my hand."

"It's cool. Do you need any help? It's the least I could do for nearly making you lose all your drinks." Kendall held out his hand, in an offering way.

"Sure." Andrés said trying to keep his cool. He handed two of the coffees to Kendall, and started for the exit. "Listen, I'm sorry about running into you. I should really watch where I'm going."

Kendall threw him his signature smirk. "No, it's my fault. Let me make it up to you." He said with a devilish grin on his face.

"And how would you do that?" Andrés questioned as they made their way to his car.

"By taking you out to dinner on Friday night, what do you say?"

_Did he just ask me out? _Andrés asked himself internally. "Uh… sure, dinner would be great."

Kendall's face seemed to light up. "Awesome, I'll pick you up at 7."

Andrés grabbed a piece of paper out of his car, and scribbled down his number to give to Kendall. "Here's my number, when you text me, I'll text you my address." He traded the number for the cups in Kendall's hands, and climbed into the driver's seat. "I'll see around."

Kendall smiled brightly. "You bet."

**Present Day**

Andrés sat his keys down on the counter as he trudged back into his apartment. The party that he just came from had worn him out, and he felt like he could sleep for a few days. Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side, as he heard a knock on the door. He groaned as he made his way back to the front door, thinking it was Rachel or Laura who had forgotten something. "Laura, can't this wait until tomorrow?" He asked as he swung the door open.

Andrés mouth dropped in surprise when he found out that behind the door stood his beloved Kendall. "Hey, Babe, long time, no see." He said smiling that beautiful smile that had stolen Andrés heart in the first place.

"Kendall?" Andrés asked, still not sure if this was real or just a trick of his tired mind. When Kendall nodded his head, Andrés' smile stretched across his face, and he threw himself into Kendall's awaiting arms and sealed his lips over Kendall's in a heated kiss, full of passion. "I missed you so much!"

"Same here, Baby." Kendall said snaking his fingers through Andrés soft hair. "Why do you think I was allowed to come home early?"

Andrés pulled away, but refused to let go of Kendall's hand as they made their way back into the living room of their shared apartment. Kendall led them to sit on the couch; his arm securely wrapped around Andrés' shoulders. "I'm so glad you're finally home." Andrés said resting his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Me too." The two sat in silence, content to just be in each other's arms. After a few minutes, Kendall noticed that Andrés breathing had evened out, signaling that he had fallen asleep. He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before leaning over to whisper in his ear. "Sleep well, Baby. I love you." He kissed the top of his head once more before drifting off into a blissful sleep of his own.

**A/N: This was written for my awesome friend, Andrés! I hope you like it!**

**I have not an any way, shape, or form heard that Kendall Schmidt is gay. I don't want to actually start a rumor. This was just something written for my story.**

**A funny thing you might like to know about the coffee; the names actually came from the Sims 3 game, courtesy of my sister.**

**Now, you know what to do. Click that little blue button at the bottom of the screen and tell me your thoughts about the story! PLEASE!**

**Much Love, MusicAndMovieLover88 **

**XOXO**


End file.
